


Human Sacrifice Gone Wrong

by ChickadeeChickadoo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen, Human Sacrifice, I really need to find a way to add chickens to something, Mostly Crack, Slavery, but not this, no chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChickadoo/pseuds/ChickadeeChickadoo
Summary: Darth Vader and several important rebels all got captured by the Itari, a group of Sapients that specialize in willing Sapient sacrifice. Vader volunteers before Luke can and it goes... interestingly from there.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 147
Kudos: 203





	1. It's not a sacrifice if you wish for death

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack. Remember that. It won't all make sense.  
> Also, the cave they are in is full of a substance that basically makes people want to tell the truth.

Darth Vader was not having a good day. Of course, that was hardly indicative of anything since he so very rarely had anything that could even somewhat be called a good day. The last very good day he’d had… was over twenty years ago.

Which was depressing.

But this day was worse than most days because somehow… somehow…. Well. They’d been fighting a group of rebels, including his son. And somehow Vader and his Imperials had been captured along with Luke and the rebels.

Vader couldn’t feel the force. All of them were tied up, though they could still talk. And they’d been captured by the Itari. Which wasn’t good at all.

They only took willing sacrifices, but they wouldn’t let anyone in the group go until a sacrifice had volunteered. One died, the rest were set free.

That normally wouldn’t be a problem. Vader would just not volunteer. But… his son was ridiculously self sacrificing. Which meant Luke would volunteer. And he’d die. Which was not the plan.

Those lying around him seemed to finally begin to stir, sitting up as best as they could with bound limbs.

Then the Itari walked in.

There were two of them, very strange people. And not just for the whole sacrifice-of-other-sentient-beings thing. All of them wore the same deep green robes, down to the same size, regardless of the size of the Itari under the robe. One of them looked to be drowning. The other looked like they were struggling to not burst out of the robe.

Strange.

Then they began talking. Explaining. “We are the Itari.” _Obviously._ “We have no ill will towards you.” _As if._ “However, you have all trespassed on our land and the Gods demand retribution.” _That’s not why at all…_ “We require one willing sacrifice. After the one is sacrificed the rest will be released.”

And Vader was speaking before his offspring could. “I volunteer.” He said. He spoke softly but his voice still boomed out of the vocoder. Stupid vocoder.

Everyone in the room- well, cave. Dark cave. Fairly large though with a creepy altar in the middle- turned to stare at him.

Including the Itari. Which was just rude.

“Why?” One of the Itari, the small one said.

 _Because I don’t want my son to be an idiot and no one would try to trade their life for mine._ “Do you need to know to kill me properly?”

Both Itari flinched at that for some reason. “Sacrifice.” Short one again. “We do not kill, we sacrifice. And… it’d be better if we knew why.”

Why? What possible reason would they have to need to know such a thing? He couldn’t really bring his son into this. Luke didn’t know who he was. And… if he did… would Luke try to do something stupid then? Vader wasn’t sure.

“Maybe I just don’t trust the rebels to do it right.” Vader said.

The Itari exchanged glances. One of the rebels had to pipe up then of course. “If you want us to kill you you sure have a funny way of showing it.”

Vader scoffed. It made a very strange noise out of the vocoder. “One time I sent all the Stormtroopers back. Approached the rebel outpost on my own. Didn’t lift my lightsaber, didn’t do anything but walk. And they _surrendered_. Every single one of them surrendered without even taking a single shot. Can’t trust rebels to do anything right.”

The Imperials were all staring at him with something approaching horror on their faces. And… so were the rebels. Odd.

“Why don’t you do it yourself then?” Same rebel. Annoying fellow.

“If I tried to shove a lightsaber through my head,” _that had really not been a good idea_ , “The suit would freeze up. I don’t have wrists to slit, and whenever something inside me gets off enough for me to be in danger the suit sends a report to the Emperor.” Those reports ended in Vader being fixed up. Then punished. Then fixed up again. Which was odd. If they got punishment out of the way first Vader would only need to be fixed up once.

The Itari glanced at each other, then shrugged. “We need a blood sample before the sacrifice.” The short one said.

“Couldn’t you just take the blood after?” One of the rebels asked.

The Itari shrugged. “It’s better to know before- some species must be sacrificed differently.”

Vader sighed. “You’ll have to get the blood out of my shoulder.”

The Itari nodded, peeling the armor off of one shoulder. The skin was pasty white and covered with as many scars as the rest of him.

The Itari stared for a long moment, then took the blood. A second later the short one cursed. “50% human 50% unknown? What even…”

“The other half is the force.” Vader said. “It doesn’t really seem to affect me much.”

The Itari looked at each other. “If he’s telling the truth…” the tall one said.

“Then we probably shouldn’t kill the literal child of the force.” The short one said, sighing.

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Vader thought. The force was a terrible parent. And they thought it’d care if he died? He didn’t even know if the force could care. About anything. “I doubt the force would care.” Vader said, “Besides now that I’ve volunteered you’ve got to know that no one else will.”

The Itari looked to one another, then nodded. Vader would have breathed a sigh of relief but those always made such strange noises out of the vocoder. Vader remained silent.

…---…

“So…” Luke said, and Vader sat up a little straighter. “You’re going to be dead soon?”

Vader glanced at the Itari. They seemed to be preparing… something. He wasn’t exactly sure what was taking them so long. “Yes.” He said.

Luke was hesitant for a moment longer. “Why’d you betray and murder my father?”

There was nothing in Vader’s mouth for him to choke on and he somehow managed it anyways. “What?!”

Luke’s expression hardened. “You heard me.”

“I didn’t kill him.” Vader said, which was somewhat ironic really. The fact that it was true anyways. “It was tempting because the man was an idiot but… no. I did not kill Anakin Skywalker.” _I just killed his wife…_ Or… he’d probably killed her? She’d been alive. Alive. And Sidious had been the one to say he’d killed her. Sith weren’t trustworthy. And how would Luke even be alive if he’d killed her?

Luke obviously didn’t believe him. “Who killed him then?” Luke demanded and Vader cocked his head slightly to one side. He obviously couldn’t tell the boy the truth…. Not with the crowd… but… “Who said anything about your father being dead?”

Luke’s eyes practically bugged out of his head as his mouth gaped open. “You’re lying.” His words were soft though, almost reverent.

Vader shrugged as well as he could bound as he was. “Was the only thing Obi-Wan ever told you about your parents that I betrayed and murdered your father?”

Luke’s eyes darkened again as his mouth snapped shut. Then opened again just as quickly. “He said my father was a hero.”

That… felt a bit like a punch to the gut honestly. When he and Obi-Wan had fought on the Death Star Obi-Wan had called him _Darth_. Darth- a title but not a name. And yet, Obi-Wan had told his son that he was a hero. And also that he’d betrayed and murdered… himself.

“And your mother?” Vader asked.

There seemed to be a collective wave of blinking across both sides.

“You knew her?” Luke said, and his voice was so hopeful even though it was so obvious he wasn’t trying to be.

“Padme Amidala.” Vader said, and he was almost glad that the Vocoder hadn’t transmitted how reverent his voice had gotten.

“That’s her name?” Luke asked, and he looked dazed.

Vader blinked. “They didn’t even tell you her _name_? Of all the foolish things… of the two of them your mother was the good one. Why would they try to make your father a hero when your mother actually was one?”

It seemed a good point to him… but his opinion didn’t hold much weight among rebels.

“If she was such a hero why’d you kill her?” Leia. Leia the venomous little princess. Vader felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs even while it was being forced in.

“I didn’t kill her.” Vader said. “I _didn’t_.” He couldn’t of. He’d thought for so long… but if Luke was alive…

“Really.” Leia said.

Vader nodded, sharply. “The last time I saw her alive she was still pregnant. Luke couldn’t have been born if I’d killed her. So I couldn’t have.”

That didn’t seem to reassure her much..

Vader didn’t want to talk about that anymore. “What’s taking so long?” He snapped at the Itari. They glanced at each other once again.

“Do you want to die?” The tall one this time. Vader blinked.

His immediate answer was no but it seemed to shrivel on his tongue. Did he want to die? Or did he want to see Padme again? Did he want everything to stop hurting?

“It’s not a sacrifice if you want to die.” The short one said, voice oddly soft. “We can’t accept volunteers who are mentally unstable.”

Vader stared at the two of them for a long moment. “You’re joking.” He said. “We’ve already confirmed that no one else will volunteer now that I already have.”

The Itari shrugged. “The price we’ll have to pay.” They said.

And then they were all led to the surface.

They weren’t untied. But that would be fixed easily enough once he could get a solid enough grip on the force again.

“How’s anyone supposed to find us down here?” It was an Imperial.

“There’s a tracker in the suit.” Vader said, shrugging. “Empire should find us soon enough.”

Which would be nice if it meant he could finally capture his son.

The Imperial didn’t look exceptionally pleased by that either. “Why do you have a tracker in your suit?” he asked, then looked like he wished he could take it back.

“Can’t take the suit off.” Vader said, shrugging again. “Good a place as any. Best to be able to find lost weapons.”

“What else does your suit do?” One of the rebels this time, looking honestly curious.

“It breathes for me. And keeps my heart beating. Covers the four prosthetic limbs. Speaks for me. Helps me see and hear.” There was more of course… but also no need to cover all that.

For now… for now he just kept breathing.


	2. Talk of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People talk. Kind of.

Leia was… concerned. 50% human, 50% unknown.

She knew that both she and Luke were 75% human, 25% unknown. How common were these… Force babies anyways? Were all Jedi Force Babies?

That wouldn’t make sense actually- if it was a common thing it wouldn’t be unknown.

“How common are the Force’s children?” Leia asked.

All of them were still tied up. Say what you would about the Itari- they made very, very good knots.

Vader’s helmet turned towards her and Leia repressed a shiver. She hated him and she feared him. That fear only made her hate him more.

There was a moment of silence. “Not common.” Vader finally said. “I’ve only ever known one.”

Luke’s father then. Anakin Skywalker. It made her wonder, not for the first time, who her father had been. She was fairly certain her mother had been human. 

…----…

“Did you know him really well?” Luke asked.

Vader kept himself from sighing. “Yes. But I don’t see why you insist one asking me about him.”

“You’re the only person who’s met him that I’ve been able to talk to.”

“That’s because he killed Obi-Wan.” Leia said, which was actually a very good point.

“Obi-Wan would have lied.” Vader said. “He obviously already has.” Which was also a good point.

“What’d he do?” Luke asked, looking genuinely curious. “To make you hate him so much?”

 _He was weak. So he lost everything he’d ever loved. Everything_ I _ever loved._ It wasn’t odd, talking about himself in the third person. He did it with Sidious frequently enough.

It was mildly amusing that both of his masters, Obi-Wan and Sidious, seemed content to ignore a good half of his life.

Vader couldn’t really say any of that though, not with all these people around. Still. “When he was nineteen, he was sent on a mission to protect Senator Padme Amidala.” Naberrie. Not that he could say that name. Not that he deserved to. “He had reason to believe his mother was in danger. So they left Naboo and went to Tattoine to check. Anakin found that his mother had been captured by Tusken Raiders a month prior to his arrival. He found her easily enough, but she’d been tortured extensively during her captivity. He couldn’t save her. She died. So he killed them all. The men, the women, the children. He didn’t stop until they were all dead. Then he picked up his mother and carried her corpse home. Not really the actions of a hero.”

More than one person on both sides looked disturbed. “What’d Obi-Wan do?” Luke asked. “When he found out.”

Ah. “I don’t believe Anakin ever told Obi-Wan. He told Padme, and he told Palpatine.” Palpatine, who’d never really been Palpatine. Always Sidious. Always watching, manipulating. Planning.

“That’s how you know.” Leia said, her tone accusatory. “Palpatine told you.”

“How’d you even know if he was telling the truth or not?” Luke asked. “He’s the Emperor. He lies.”

Vader sighed. It made a very strange noise, as it always did. “Anakin was not assigned to that mission alone. I saw the bodies myself.”

All true statements, all pointing in a way crosswise to the truth. It always amused him how much people could really do with truth.

Luke looked sickened. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Search your feelings Luke. You know it to be true.”

And Vader could tell that Luke did. “That doesn’t mean he wasn’t a hero.” Luke said. “It just means he made a mistake. A big one.”

If genocide didn’t make someone any less of a hero than Vader really did have a chance here. That made him feel a bit better. Even if he was still tied up and didn’t feel much closer to grasping the force than he had been an hour ago.

“Why would he tell Palpatine?” Leia asked, eyes narrowed.

“Don’t you know?” Vader asked. “Anakin and Palpatine were great friends. Palpatine was always there to lend a listening ear. It didn’t matter what he was in the middle of, he would always have time for his favorite Jedi. After all, wouldn’t it be nice to have the most powerful Jedi in existence as his apprentice? A person such as that would truly be worthy of his legacy. His teachings. The Jedi didn’t really help matters; they gave Sidious unrestricted access to the boy almost as soon as they gained possession of him.”

There was a long moment of silence. “Who’s Sidious?” Luke asked, and he looked genuinely baffled.

Everyone else did too. “Come on.” Vader said. No one seemed to let up. “You can’t be serious.”

They seemed rather serious. Vader sighed again. “None of you realized that the Emperor is a Sith Lord?”

It seemed a rather important detail to miss, both for those serving him and those fighting against him. They seemed even more confused now. “The Sith Lord who organized the whole war between the Republic and the Seperatists to consolidate power and become Emperor?”

That did seem to clear things up, based on the horrified looks people on both sides were giving him. It seemed strange now that there were people who _didn’t_ know. How could they not? And if they didn’t know, why were they fighting so hard against him?

Vader sighed again. At least Luke was still alive. That was good. 


	3. Hahahahaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Imperials figure some stuff out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember- Crack. I add characters as I see fit.
> 
> :)

To many pieces were lining up. Too many pieces were clicking into place for this to be a coincidence.

Vader volunteers to sacrifice himself. Skywalker just happens to be in the room. _Who said your father was dead? Anakin and Palpatine were great friends. A worthy apprentice._

Vader had always been a capable commander. He’d been predictable in his own way. Then the Death Star had blown up and Skywalker had shown up and he’d begun to behave… differently.

Piett knew his commander as much as anyone really could know Vader.

And the pieces kept lining up.

Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader. Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker. And Luke Skywalker was his son.

Piett tried to keep his hysterical laugher inside. He really did.

…---…

Luke wasn’t sure how to react when one of the Imperials started laughing hysterically.

“Captain?” One of the other Imperials asked, looking concerned. “You alright?”

“It’s so obvious!” the man gasped. “I’m so dead.” The laughter continued.

“You’re one of the few competent officers in the Imperial Navy,” Vader interrupted, “I’m not going to kill _you_ for figuring out the truth.”

Was Vader seriously comforting someone? What was going on in this world?

“The truth about what?” One of the Imperials asked.

“Anakin Skywalker.” Vader said before Piett could respond.

Some Imperial had figured out the truth about his father and he hadn’t? That was just… stupid. Luke had the urge to growl.

“How’d you figure it out? And what do you mean by the truth about Anakin Skywalker?” Luke wiggled a little, trying to relieve the pressure the ropes were putting on his hands for a moment. It didn’t really work.

No one really seemed to be having an easy time getting out of the ropes. Even Vader was still tied up.

“I told you Anakin Skywalker is alive. Captain Piett figured out where he is. And no, he will not tell you.”

That was definitely a threat. Luke fought the urge to pout.

…---…

It was only a couple minutes later when another Imperial’s eyes suddenly widened, mouth gaping open. “No way.” He said, glancing between Piett and Vader. “There is just no…”

Piett’s mouth quirked into something like a smile. “That’s what I thought.”

Luke glared harder.

…---…

It seemed that after those two figured it out a flood broke loose. Imperial after Imperial seemed to have whatever revelation the first two had.

Following their revelation came either vehement denial or hysterical laughter.

About half of them didn’t figure it out.

The other half seemed to be spending more time than usual staring at Vader.

Luke really, really didn’t get it.

…---…

Vader indulged himself in a private smile as the Force finally flowed through him. He threaded it carefully through the ropes binding him and tugged them open before standing.

He quickly checked on the bonds of the rebels. The annoying one who kept asking questions- the smuggler- was actually pretty close to getting free. Vader tightened his ropes, retying the portion he’d managed to loosen.

The man squawked indignantly. “You- You- “ he seemed to be at a loss for words.

Vader smiled again, though the man couldn’t see him, and began to untie his own people. Piett first, then Veers. Then the rest of them.

It’d seemed that every person who’d realized the truth had made it easier for the next one to guess right. Vader was uncomfortable with the fact that they’d figured it out, but there were several people who knew. They could be discrete about their knowledge.

If they weren’t, he could always kill them. It’d be a shame though, what with these being so capable. Which was why they’d been on this mission in the first place.

“Come on Luke,” the smuggler said, “Can’t you do some Jedi thing and get us all out?”

Luke glared at him. “I had three hours of training Han. Before _someone_ killed Obi-Wan.” He glared at Vader.

Vader glared at the air. “If _someone_ hadn’t chopped of three of my limbs and left me burning by a river of lava, I wouldn’t have had to. If _someone_ had of just killed me, I have a feeling Obi-Wan would still be alive right now.”

 _I’m talking to you,_ he thought at the annoying Obi-Wan ghost that kept popping up at the most annoying places. He always had that I’m-so-disappointed-in-you face on.

It was annoying.

Luke looked sickened.

The princess looked confused. “Why do you have a castle on a lava planet then?”

“It was a gift.” He said.

What was taking his ships so long anyways? He had a stupid tracker in his stupid suit for a _reason_.

At this rate the rebels would find them first.

…---…

It wasn’t ten minutes later that R2-D2 and C3PO found their way to the clearing the Itari had dropped them off in.

If Artoo was here- well. It was entirely possible the rebels would find them first after all.


	4. Luke finally figured it out. Also- does anyone know if Leia knows Huttese?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate these. Why do I write things in them?  
> It's because its a box. And I feel a need to fill up the little boxes.
> 
> Leaving them blank makes me uncomfortable. 
> 
> Curse you aqua scum.
> 
> You don't understand that unless you're in on my inside joke. The likelihood of that is low.

_Stay with the ship! Stay with the ship you say! And then you never come back!_ Artoo beeped at him.

Vader actually had a good excuse for that. “It isn’t _my_ fault Obi-Wan cut off three of my limbs and left me burning by a river of lava.”

_Nothing you did could have prevented it?_

Well… that was just rude. He’d had to do… that… to save Padme.

And then she’d died anyways.

Vader sighed, and resisted sighing again. This vocoder really needed a better sighing function. “There were other choices that would have made the Obi-Wan… thing… not happen. I’d likely be dead by now if I’d chosen any of those.”

_And this is better?_

Curse the droid. Vader huffed, then barely resisted a very painful coughing fit. Huffing and his lungs did not mix well at this point. “Too late to change now.” Vader said.

_It’s never to late for a reboot. You can still join the rebellion._

“Join the rebellion! After all the work I’ve put into the Empire!”

_I still have your wedding holo. And one of your children’s birth too._

“As if they wouldn’t kill me before I got to see either video.” Vader scoffed, and then his brain caught up with the second part of that statement.

“What do you mean- children?” he asked.

_I might tell you. If you join the rebellion._

“And I might turn you into scrap metal if you don’t tell me!” Vader roared.

Artoo was not impressed. _I know the truth. Do you know anyone else who knows? Who could tell you?_

“I could get Threepio to tell me.” Vader said, pointing at the golden droid who proceeded to panic spectacularly.

_He had his memory wiped. He doesn’t remember._

“I built him.” Vader said, feeling a sense of smug satisfaction at that. “Everything he has- everything he’s ever known- is backed up past where any type of memory wipe not performed by me could get it. And I can access it.”

_I’m still the only one with the holos._

“So you’re back to blackmailing me with footage of my dead wife?”

_You said you’d come back. You always came back before. And then you didn’t. You’re supposed to come back._

Vader stared at the droid for several long moments. That shouldn’t hurt nearly as much as it did.

But even if, or maybe because, the droid’s comment had hurt, Vader needed to know. Artoo had said _children_. Plural. As in more than just Luke.

Vader finally turned to the golden plated and still panicking droid. The phrase was easy to remember. It was in Huttese too, which was nice. Less of the people here would recognize what he was saying.

Luke would know of course, but Luke was always supposed to figure out eventually.

Really, the fact that he hadn’t yet was almost insulting.

“Master Code- I hate Watto but Mom says Gardulla is worse.” Vader said.

Threepio immediately stopped panicking, instead turning fully towards Vader and saying in a voice that sounded far too happy- “Master Ani! Congratulations on the twins!”

Vader cursed himself for a fool. Now that the droid knew who he was he would be even more annoying.

Which was saying something.

Vader wondered why he’d never managed to get around to fixing Threepio’s personality.

…---…

Luke stared at Artoo as he got into a fierce beeping conversation with Vader.

Vader, who was talking to him as if they were old friends. As if they knew each other.

If Artoo knew Vader why hadn’t he said anything about this before now?

And if Artoo actually had blackmail material that would _work_ on Vader why had he waited until now to use it?

Vader hadn’t said he _wouldn’t_ join the rebellion- which had made more than a few of the Imperials uncomfortable- he’d said that he didn’t trust the rebellion not to kill him before he’d watched whatever footage Artoo had.

Luke could kind-of-sometimes understand binary. But he did not have to same easy fluency Vader seemed to have, and some of Artoo’s side of the conversation went over his head. But Vader’s side… well. Luke knew Huttese pretty good. It was obvious several other of the rebels and Imperials did too, though not the vast majority of them.

And then Vader had apparently built Threepio and he spat out a very, very _odd_ master code and- “Master Ani! Congratulations on the twins!”

Luke felt himself freeze.

The previous conversations suddenly made so much more sense.

Vader wanted to die. He hated himself. He hated Anakin Skywalker. He loved Padme- thought of her as a hero. Thought of Anakin as a villain. He knew exactly what Palpatine had done to lure him to the Dark Side. He hated Obi-Wan because he’d trusted the man- loved him- and then betrayed him. And Obi-Wan had hurt him back.

Vader knew everything about his father- because Vader hadn’t killed his father. Vader _was_ his father.

Luke felt abruptly lightheaded. That couldn’t- that couldn’t be true- Obi-Wan wouldn’t lie to him like that- _his_ father wouldn’t have joined the Dark Side…

Vader’s next comment didn’t help. “What are their names?” he asked.

“Why- I heard you and Padme talking about it! Don’t you remember?” Threepio was altogether too jovial to be talking to Vader.

“What are their names?” Vader said- and though the vocoder didn’t allow for much inflection Luke could tell he’d almost growled the words.

“Well there’s no need to be snippy.” Threepio said, sniffing.

“Threepio-” Vader stepped forward and stabbed a finger at the droid, but before he could finish his probably-pretty-gruesome-threat Threepio sighed.

“Why it’s Luke and Leia _of course_ ,” and Luke managed to choke on his own spit.


	5. You said something about joining the rebellion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still crack.  
> That's all I have to say.
> 
> Also, this is the end.  
> So there's that.

Everyone was silent for a long moment. Han figured the moment was long enough.

“So,” he said. He would have moved his hands, but they were still tied behind his back. He glared at Vader. Bastard.

Han nodded to Leia and Luke. “You two are twins.”

They glanced at each other. “Seems like,” Luke said.

Leia looked ready to spit fire. She was glaring at Vader though, not Luke. So… “And you,” Han nodded to Vader, “Are their father.”

That one kind of threw him for a loop. Everyone who’d been alive during the Clone Wars had heard of The Team.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

And then… Skywalker had apparently joined a Sith Lord, they’d gotten into some sort of a fight which meant Skywalker had to walk around in a life support suit… and, nineteen years later, Kenobi was dead at Skywalker’s hand.

There was probably a metaphor in their somewhere.

Or a deep life lesson.

Kill your enemies instead of letting them choke on their own ashes?

Always shoot first?

It was _something_.

Vader was still standing frozen, face turned towards Threepio, though with the mask Han couldn’t really tell what he was looking at.

A moment later, he turned.

Vader looked at Luke, then Leia, then back again as though their faces held the secrets of the universe.

“So,” Vader said, and… he was talking to Artoo. That was mildly insulting. “You said something about joining the rebellion?”


End file.
